


In Our Blood (Brigitte/Ginger Fanmix)

by Stiney



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Femslash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonded by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Blood (Brigitte/Ginger Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> For Small Fandom Fest 12.

 

 

  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/102215) [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/102629)

 

Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerald are sisters who have a fascination with death and swear they'll be together forever. That promise is tested when Ginger is bitten by a werewolf.

This movie is amazing and you can't deny the fierce bond between Brigitte and Ginger.

  
**_Together forever. United against life as we know it._ **

[ **In Our Blood @ Grooveshark**  ](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/In+Our+Blood/82296435) ****

  
**++++**

**Red on White** **Stabbing Westward**  
 _First red on white then red on red_  
 _I left my soul back in my bed_  
 _This is the best thing I can do_  
 _Why is it me instead of you_

**++++**

**Passion's Killing Floor** **H.I.M.**  
 _It's poetry carved in flesh_  
 _This beautiful hell of ours_  
 _To the deadliest sin we confess_  
 _(Tears of joy fill our eyes)_

**++++**

**Black No. 1** **Type O Negative**  
 _She's in love with herself._  
 _She likes the dark_  
 _On her milk white neck._  
 _The Devil's mark._ **  
**

**++++**

**We're in This Together** **Nine Inch Nails**  
 _you and me_  
 _we're in this together now_  
 _none of them can stop us now_  
 _we will make it through somehow_

**++++**

**The End Is Coming** **Sevendust**  
 _I see the cruel charade as bright as the sun_  
 _I try to find my faith but all it does is runaway_  
 _If heaven refused us, then who will listen to our call?_  
 _When it all begins to fall_

**++++**

**Bleed for me** **Saliva**  
 _All I ever wanted_  
 _was to be what you needed_  
 _cause something so strong_  
 _it could never be wrong._

**++++**

**Bloody Kisses (A Death in the Family)** **Type O Negative**  
 _A pair of souls become undone_  
 _Where were two now one_  
 _Divided by this wall of death, I soon will join you yet_  
 _With my blood I’ll find your love, love, love_

**++++**

**The Ghost of You** **My Chemical Romance**  
 _I never said I'd lie and wait forever_  
 _If I died, we'd be together_  
 _I can't always just forget her_  
 _But she could try_

 

[ **In Our Blood @ Grooveshark** ](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/In+Our+Blood/82296435)


End file.
